


i'll give my kingdom for just one kiss

by Vitali (exocara)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, basically a loose descendants au but you don't need to know descendants, mentioned pairings include sara/mila and friendship otabek/yurio (soon), the summary sounds kinda angsty! but it's not, viktor is a prince and yuuri is....... not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/Vitali
Summary: Villains don’t have happy endings, and Yuuri knows that very well.He still wants to try, for his family if not for him.





	i'll give my kingdom for just one kiss

**Author's Note:**

> thank you thatoneperson i would die without you
> 
> for those who know descendants: this is a loose au where the descendants are only invited out of the isle of the lost around 3-4 generations later.

Auradon University was very different from the school Yuuri went to on the Isle. For one, it was well maintained, with freshly painted walls and good infrastructure. Yuuri vividly remembered him and many other volunteers from the Isle trying to patch up leaks in the Isle’s schools so that they could attend class without fear of their books and notes getting wet. The size of Auradon University was also at least ten times larger than all the Isle’s schools combined.

“God that’s really big,” Phichit commented, immediately snapping a picture of it from the car. He was documenting every single bit of his journey since they left the Isle of the Lost so that he could share his experiences with the people back home.

“It is, isn’t it?” Sara murmured, eyes fixed on Auradon’s tall towers and and golden arches. “It’s beautiful.”

Yuuri had to admit, from a perfectly objective standpoint, Auradon University was indeed beautiful, much more beautiful than anything back on the Isle. From a subjective viewpoint, however, Yuuri felt more comfortable back there and, sure, everything was run down and second-hand since everything they got was just leftovers from Auradon, but it had been familiar. It had been warm.

It had been home.

-o-

“Yuuri!” Hiroko called out. “You have a letter!”

“Who is it from?” Yuuri called back, in the middle of wiping a table. His family ran an eatery named Yu-topia and, not that Yuuri was bragging, it was the best eatery in the entire Isle.

“It says it comes from... Auradon?”

Instantly, the entire establishment fell silent.

Over a century ago, when the princes and princesses of kingdoms got married, they had banded together to banish all the villains to a small island with an impenetrable barrier now known as the Isle of the Lost. Everyone knew that if you were born there, you couldn’t leave.

It was only natural that the people of the Isle resented Auradon in one way or another.

“Auradon?” Yuuri frowned. “What for?”

“Oh! It seems that you are one of the lucky few chosen to leave the Island and go to Auradon University!” Hiroko gasped. “That’s amazing, Yuuri!”

Yuuri stared, frozen in shock, until someone clapped him onto the back.

“I didn’t know what sort of Devils’ Luck you had, or what they’re planning, but god speed Yuuri,” a regular customer of theirs said. “Go out there and get it!” And, with that, the silence was broken and everyone began to cheer.

Yuuri only felt cold.

-o-

The limousine (limousine!!!) they had been in stopped in the foyer of the school, surrounded by what seemed to be two third of the school giving a very warm welcome full of flags and a marching band. It was all very over the top.

Right at the centre of the foyer were four people; a balding old man, a young man with long silver hair, another young man with a sombre expression and black hair, and a young woman with short red hair.

“She’s so pretty,” Sara said.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said without thinking, looking straight at the man with silver hair.

When the car stopped, Phichit was the first to get out, followed by JJ, Sara, and then Otabek. Yuuri decided to walk out through the other side, not wanting to awkwardly squeeze out with the rest.

“Welcome to Auradon University,” the old man said. “I’m Yakov Feltsman, Deputy Headmaster.”

“ _Deputy_ Headmaster? Where’s the _Head_ Headmaster?” Phichit asked with a smile that was all teeth.

“Unfortunately, Headmistress Lilia is feeling under the weather right now and cannot join the welcoming committee and hence I am here in her stead. She expresses her regrets and promises that she will personally come to see you all soon,” Yakov replied. Phichit nodded and some tension left everyone’s bodies now that they knew her absence wasn’t some sort of slight against them.

“Cool, cool,” Phichit said. “Say cheese!” Immediately, he snapped a photo of them.

The welcoming committee of four blinked a little, somewhat off-centre at the sudden flash. The one with the silver hair quickly recovered, though, and gave a winning smile.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said. “My name is Viktor Nikiforov and this is Georgi Popovich and Mila Babicheva. We are here to show you around the campus and to provide help if you need it.” Viktor shook hands with Phichit, JJ, Sara, and Otabek as he was making this speech. He stopped before he reached Yuuri, stepping back and continuing to speak. “This is a--”

“Hey,” Sara immediately said, eyes sharp and tone cutting. “How about Yuuri?”

“Sorry?” Viktor blinked. “How about who?”

“Yuuri.” Sara gestured to Yuuri, who was standing at the end of the line, hands in his pocket and eyes on the ground. “He’s one of us too, or did you _forget_ you invited five people over?” Yuuri glanced up a little when he heard he was being referred to but otherwise did not react.

“Oh.” Viktor looked back and forth between Sara and Yuuri. “Oh, I see. That is my mistake.” He smiled at Yuuri and held out his hand. “I hope you will forgive me?”

“It’s alright,” Yuuri said, taking Viktor’s hand even though his disregard had stung a little. Well, it had stung a lot but no one apart from Yuuri needed to know that.

Instead of a handshake, however, Viktor lifted Yuuri’s hands up to his lips. Yuuri snatched his hand away at the speed of light, heart pounding wildly in his chest, and quickly shoved it back into his pocket. Viktor straightened up and continued talking as if nothing happened.

Well, that was certainly a first impression.

-o-

“Phichit!” Yuuri yelled, pounding on the door. “Phichit!”

“Yuuri!” Phichit yelled back jokingly as he opened the door. “What brings you here?”

“Phichit, did you get the letter too? The letter from Auradon?” Yuuri asked. Phichit nodded.

“Yeah, but I haven’t opened it yet.” Saying this, Phichit plucked the envelope up from the table and opened it. His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose as he read it. “Oh wow, Auradon University? That’s awfully generous of them. Do you know anyone else who got it?”

Yuuri shook his head. “You were the first one I went to,” he said. “I just know that five people are going; the letter didn’t specify any more details.”

“Well, there’s only one thing to do,” Phichit said cheerfully.

“Wait until the day of enrolment to check?” Yuuri guessed.

“Nope! We track down the mail man!”

-o-

Yuuri was thankful that he could choose to room with someone he already knew instead of having to forcibly room with someone from Auradon Univeristy like Sara had to. However, Yuuri supposed, Sara looked happy to room with Mila. Nervous but happy.

“This dorm is amazing!” Phichit said in awe, looking around at the high ceilings and other impressive and foreign architectural designs that only served to make Yuuri feel more and more homesick. His family might like it here in Auradon, Yuuri thought to himself.

“Oh, holy shit. There’s wifi? There’s free wifi! We don’t get internet on the Isle, much less free wifi! I’m gonna sign up for everything!” Phichit said excitedly. “But first, a selfie. Yuuri, get over here!”

Yuuri paused in his unpacking, knowing that Phichit would not rest until he had his desired selfie.

He stood next to Phichit and forced out his best smile.

-o-

“Who’s missing?” JJ asked. Yuuri, Phichit, JJ, and Otabek were gathered together to talk about the letter from Auradon.

“Sorry I’m late!” Sara said, running over to them. “You know how Michele gets when...” She made a vague gesture with her hands and, unfortunately, they understood it all.

“Well, we are all here because we received a letter from Auradon, telling us that we were chosen to go to Auradon University. I was just wondering if any of you are going to accept the invitation?” Yuuri said.

“I am,” Sara replied instantly. “I can’t back down now; not when I’ve fought and won the position.”

JJ raised an eyebrow. “Fought?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Sara looked disgruntled. “There was only one opening available even though we were, well, twins, and while Michele didn’t want to go at all, he didn’t want me to go either. We had a... minor argument about it.” Judging from her face, it wasn’t minor in the least. “Funny how they didn’t bother to check up on us before sending us the letter. Isle of the Forgotten indeed,” Sara added bitterly.

Phichit coughed to break the tension. “I’m going too. I want to experience and document life outside the Isle so that I can show everyone here how it’s like. And also maybe, if possible, I would like to persuade--” and by that Yuuri knew that Phichit meant blackmail “--whoever’s in charge to allow more people off the Isle.”

“My parents say that it would be a good opportunity,” Otabek said. “And that they want me to have a better life. As cruel as it may seem, the only way to get a ‘better life’ would be to leave everything behind and go to Auradon.”

“The world needs to be prepared for King JJ!” JJ said enthusiastically before his face suddenly became serious. “Well, that’s what I want to say but my parents just took in another child and they need all the help they can get.” Yuuri can tell that JJ seems reluctant to forgo Auradon but he had already all but made up his mind.

“Another child?” Phichit asked incredulously. “Don’t you already have, what, nine other siblings?”

JJ shrugged. “Well, people have accidental babies on the Isle and, while they might not want them, children need a good and stable home environment to grow up in. At least that’s what my parents told me.”

“You should talk to your parents about the opportunity to go to Auradon,” Otabek told JJ. “It would be good for you.”

“We’ll see,” JJ said non-committally and then turned to Yuuri. “So, how about you? You going?”

“I...” Yuuri began hesitantly. “My family wants me to go as well but I don’t want to leave them behind. They don’t deserve to be stuck here; no one deserves to be stuck here just because of their bloodline.” Yuuri sighed in frustration. “But it’s not like we can bring anyone with us, not without breaking... the...... barrier..........”

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the group as they stared at each other.

“Well,” JJ said. “Now there’s an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> i will give Bonus to anyone who figures out which disney royalty/disney villain each character is descended from 
> 
> title from that nice but second hand embarrassment inducing song "did i mention" from the movie. it's a surprisingly good movie.


End file.
